Dancing With The Devil
by Kol and Elena
Summary: Elena never knew that falling in love with the sexy but deadly Kol would be so dangerous add a pregnancy a homicidal Daddy Original they have a lot to fight for .
1. Chapter 1 The New Deal

Hello fellow readers yep I and the lovely NightLark are co-writing this Kolena story. Read her story And Baby Makes Four.

Authors Rant. I am seriously fed up with the show seriously they turn Abby into a vampire hasn't poor Bonnie gone through enough and i want to see more Klaroline scenes but FOR GODS SAKE MAKE HIM HIS OLD SELF and I am happy about the Originals not being killed off hah take that Esther .

I own nothing if I did Shelia would be back Kol and Elena would be together

Chapter 1 The New Deal

Elena entered the empty study, looking around, and a frown forming on her face.

"Hello?" she said, looking around.

"You came alone. That was a wise choice" said a smooth voice from behind her.

She turned and saw one of the original family that she hadn't met yet.

"Erm…hi? I'm looking for Esther"

"I know who you came to see Miss Gilbert, however my mother…isn't as interested in meeting you as you were led to believe" Her frown grew.

"What do you mean?"

"All in good time. Allow me to introduce myself" he walked over and took her hand "I'm Kol Mikaelson" he placed a kiss on her skin. Elena watched him carefully, disarmed by the polite handsome stranger in front of her.

"I'm Elena" she felt foolish saying this as it was clear that he already knew who she was but he smiled anyway.

"Erm…so…Kol…why am I here?"

"My mother didn't send the invitation Elena. I did" she took an unconscious step back.

"WH…what? Why?"

"I've been watching you for some time now and I must say you….appeal to me" he reached out and lightly stroked her cheek.

Elena flinched.

"That's…flattering. But…I should be going" she made for the door. A breeze past her and it closed sharply. Kol leant against it, arms folded.

"Not yet Elena" Kol said calmly "We have some things to discuss I believe you want to know what are our intentions with your town are simple".

Elena took a deep breath as she stared unflinchingly at the original.

"What do you want" she asked wearily?

"You Kol said with a devilish smile grinning as he saw the doppelgangers' face pale.

"We don't hurt your town or your family on the conditions that you and your friend Caroline are to stay with us forever and seeing as my dear younger brother Klaus has found his mate in that beautiful blonde called Caroline I think its fair don't you" he said with a dark smile.

Elena didn't say anything but admitted to herself that this was the only way to keep the town safe.

"Deal" Elena said and Kol walked over to her and took her in his arms now here's the fun bit he said.

"What"? Elena asked fearfully.

"The claiming" Kol said and his fangs came out.

Elena's eyes widened in fear.

"Cla…claiming?" she stammered. Kol smirked, undoing his tie.

"Yes sweet Elena. I'm going to mark you as mine" he whispered, his breath tickling her throat.

She looked at him, eyes mirroring her fear.

"Will it hurt?"

"A little…at first" he said, skimming his fangs across her delicate flesh "but I'll make sure you're….distracted" His hands slowly moved across her back to the zipper of her dress.

She forced herself still as he unzipped the dress.

You agreed to this Elena, she told herself, repeating the words over and over in her head hoping they'd bring some comfort.

The dress pooled around her feet.

Elena instinctively wrapped her arms around her body to cover herself. Kol's smirk widened as he pulled her arms away from her body.

"No need to be shy sweetheart" he murmured, one hand lazily trailing down her side. "You're beautiful" Elena closed her eyes and forced herself to keep her breathing steady.

His other hand grazed against her covered breasts, making her gasp softly.

Elena thought she heard him give an amused chuckle as his hand started to roughly caress her breasts in turn through her black lace bra.

She felt herself getting aroused at his touch and mentally scolded herself.

Kol pulled her tighter against him so Elena could feel his erection pressing against her.

"Feel what you're doing to me Elena" he whispered in the doppelganger's ear before nipping lightly at the lobe, grinding against her slightly, making her shiver.

His wandering hand moved to rest on her inner thigh, one finger stroking her through her underwear. Elena let out a quiet moan.

"Feels like I'm doing the same to you" Elena could hear the pleasure in his voice at the idea of her helpless beneath him.

He turned her to face him. His eyes were dark, impenetrable.

He met her gaze for a moment then picked her up and sped them over to the table.

Elena barely had time to register the movement before she found herself lying on the table top with Kol's body pressed against hers.

His face was inches from her own, eyes now filled with excitement and fangs ready to bite.

She couldn't help the whimper that left her mouth at the sight.

"Undress me" he murmured. Elena didn't hear at first, hearing but not really registering the request.

"Undress me" he repeated, pressing his fangs against her throat.

Elena's hands instantly went to the buttons of his shirt, undoing them swiftly to reveal a toned muscular chest.

Her hands then moved to his belt, faltering slightly until Kol pressed his fangs harder into her flesh, drawing a bead of blood.

She undid his belt and he pulled away to remove it along with his trousers.

She couldn't believe she was going along with this.

It was insane.

Kol returned to his old position, supported on his forearms so she felt him against her but not his weight.

"And now, my sweet Elena, I am going to claim you" he told her, lightly stroking her cheek.

He quickly removed her of her remaining clothes and kicked his briefs off.

Elena couldn't help but look him up and down.

He was very attractive she thought.

She opened her mouth, perhaps to protest, but he entered her swiftly and all that came out was a startled moan of pleasure.

Kol kissed her hungrily, his fangs cutting into her lip and drawing blood.

He started to thrust roughly inside her as he licked up the spilt blood. His tongue left her lips and moved to explore her mouth.

Elena tasted the metallic tang of blood when their tongues met.

His mouth moved to bite down quite viciously on her breasts, making her yelp as the fangs sliced through her fragile skin.

The pleasure as he moved against her overcame the pain as he drank from her and Elena found herself moaning and rocking her hips against him.

His hands gripped her waist to the point of painful, bruises forming instantly under his fingers.

His mouth left her breasts, blood dripping from the open wound and rested against her neck. His thrusts picked up speed, making the table rock with every movement.

Fevered moans spilled from both of them.

Kol started to suck lightly at her pulse point and Elena tangled her fingers in his hair, wanting it harder.

He pushed himself deep inside her, hitting her spot.

Elena moaned loudly as she neared her climax, eyes closing tight.

Kol smirked slightly and sank his fangs into her neck.

Elena cried out in pain or pleasure, she couldn't tell, and climaxed.

Kol moaned against her skin as he drank deeply and climaxed hard inside her.

As the haze faded, Elena felt the sharp pain of Kol's fangs in her throat.

Elena tried to wriggle away from him, her body aching from the rough sex.

Claiming she realised. She finally understood what he meant.

Kol's grin grew as he saw realisation spread over the young woman's face.

"Yes Elena…" he whispered, stroking the curve of her neck "You're mine. You belong to me and if you dare try and leave me, I promise you…" Elena felt the hand on her neck tighten slightly.

She knew how easily he could kill her, kill everyone.

"You will regret it" There was no mercy in his eyes.

They were the last things she saw before dizziness overwhelmed her and she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2 Violent Monster

AN: Here is Chapter 2 from me and NightLark.

AN: IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END.

Chapter 2 Violent Monster

'Elena opened her eyes. Her head ached and there was a dull burning sensation in her neck.

She stretched slightly, and her body collided with something hard but at the same time soft and warm.

Her eyes widened as she saw Kol lying next to her, sleeping' calmly his muscular chest rising and falling.

Elena looked down at herself she was wearing a black baby doll night gown with black lace on the straps.

_Now that Kol's asleep I can make a break for it_. She thought

Elena carefully put her feet on the wooden floor as she made her way to the door being careful not make any sounds.

Only to step on to a creaky floorboard, as she was just near the door Elena glanced over to the bed only to Kol wasn't there now.

Fear ran through her and she was just about to yank the door open when Kol's voice ran through the room.

"Morning Elena". She grimaced and turned, forcing a smile.

"Good morning Kol" she said, trying to calm her racing heart.

He was leaning against the wall, dressed only in his briefs, regarding her with animal interest that made her breathing hitch.

He took a leisurely step towards her, a smirk forming on his face as he smelt her fear.

Elena stepped back, feeling the door handle pressing into her back.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, moving forward.

"I...erm...I..." she struggled to come up with a believable lie.

"Bathroom?" He had moved closer during her brief mental pause, his body almost touching hers.

"Elena...why don't I believe you?" he murmured, reaching out to touch her face.

She flinched instinctively. He merely brushed a strand of hair from her face.

Her breath was coming in short ragged gasps. Her searching hand clasped around the handle, preparing to throw it open and run. She jumped when a hand gripped her own.

She looked up at Kol, her eyes meeting his.

He smirked slightly and tightened his grip.

Pain shot through her arm and she let out a scream as she felt her wrist snap under the pressure.

His other hand took hold of her hair, pulling her away from the door.

She cried out again, struggling helplessly as he dragged her.

He threw her onto the bed and pinned her there, his eyes burning with dark fire.

"I think you were lying to me Elena...and I don't like liars" one hand held her waist, the other inched up her leg, pushing up the hem of the baby doll nightgown.

She squirmed, trying to pull free. He moved the hand on her waist up to her neck and pressed down slightly.

Just that small movement restricted her breath. He tightened, cutting off her air supply completely.

She struggled, mouth open trying desperately to find some air.

Her eyes silently pleaded with Kol.

He seemed to consider her momentarily, deciding whether or not to tighten his grip once more and crush her windpipe.

Elena closed her eyes, silently praying that the end would come quick.

Then the pressure was gone.

She could breathe again.

She opened her eyes and saw Kol watching her, smirking still.

"You're not going to kill me?" she asked, sitting up, cradling her broken wrist.

"Oh no Elena. Where would the fun be in that?" he grinned wickedly.

She shuddered in fear and crawled back on the bed until she came into contact with the wall.

Kol growled playfully and prowled forward.

He brushed his mouth across her jaw, and then lowered it to her neck.

His nose pressed against the dried blood, inhaling the scent, and then Elena felt something damp cross her skin as he licked it.

She jerked to the side abruptly, trying to pull herself free.

Kol growled for real this time and seized her injured arm, twisting sharply sending a jarring pain through her.

She cried out again, her other arm searching desperately for something to defend herself with. There was a small statuette on the bedside table.

It was heavy in her hand.

Good, she thought.

She gripped it tightly and smashed it down onto Kol's head. He let out a loud angry cry but he let go of her wrist.

She threw herself away from him, ending up on the floor beside the bed.

She staggered to her feet and ran for the door.

Her feet slipped on the ornate rug, almost sending her to the floor again. She managed to recover but as she was about to open the door, strong arms wrapped around her, restraining her.

She struggled furiously, kicking and screeching as Kol started to pull her back again, his chest pressed against her.

She struggled to remember her training sessions with Damon and Alaric.

She had no weapons but there had to be something she could do...

She stamped down on Kol's foot, elbowing him in the ribs.

It was a vain attempt but it was better than doing nothing.

To her surprise, he released her.

She tore open the door and ran out into the hall.

Elena ran down the stairs and was in the foyer with in minutes and desperately looked around for anything to make a getaway with and grinned when she saw a Harley motorcycle yanking the door open and running on the gravel towards her freedom.

Elena was just about to get on it and had started the ignition when a pair of arms yanked her from the vehicle.

And was looking into the face of a very pissed off Kol.

"Now Elena" he said calmly "What did I tell you if you tried to run?" Kol asked.

Elena thought to last night what Kol had told her last night.

_"You belong to me and if you dare try and leave me, I promise you…" Elena felt the hand on her neck tighten slightly. _

_She knew how easily he could kill her, kill everyone. _

_"You will regret it" There was no mercy in his eyes._

Elena was shaking violently "Please" she begged him with her eyes desperately trying to see some good in HIM.

"Kol..."

"Shut up" he snarled his face changing and his fangs coming out.

Elena immediately went quiet.

He sped her back upstairs and pushed her down onto the bed.

He darted away, returning a second later with a belt.

He hooked it round her wrists, making certain to hurt her injured arm, and tied them to the headboard.

"Please, Kol, please don't!" she cried, struggling.

"I told you to shut up" he snapped "We had a deal Elena. Don't make me hurt someone you care about" She fell silent, her body shaking with fear.

His hands tugged at her baby doll, tearing the fabric into shreds.

His sharp nails scraped her waist, cutting her skin and drawing blood. Kol moved his mouth to the cut and licked up the spilled blood.

Elena let out another feeble cry. Kol slapped her, and gripped her by the chin.

"Elena, if you make another noise I will have to gag you" he told her, his voice calm and cold.

"Understand?" She nodded, scared.

"Good" He quickly pulled off his briefs, his hand caressing the curves of her body.

She bite her lip, a few tears gathering in her eyes.

Kol noticed and wiped them away.

"Don't cry love" he murmured, his other hand sliding up to rest on her inner thigh. She looked at him and forced herself to remain strong.

She wouldn't cry. Wouldn't let herself.

He positioned himself at her entrance, grinding against her. His mouth kissed along her arm, before pulling it free of its binding, the leather scraping her skin raw.

His eyes met hers for a brief moment before he entered her, simultaneously sinking his fangs into her wrist.

She screwed her eyes shut and let out a choking sob.

Kol drank deeply from her wrist, thrusting violently inside her.

His hands fondled her body, forcing her to enjoy his assault. When a moan left her lips, he smirked wickedly against her skin, pulling away slightly.

"That's a good girl Elena" he whispered softly.

His thrusts slowed momentarily, his hands became almost loving in touch.

She looked at him, confused.

He seemed startled and gave her a bruising kiss, resuming his rough enjoyment of her body. His hands toyed with her breasts drawing startled pained moans.

"You...feel...so...good" he purred in her ear, thrusting hard.

She cried out, her body tightening and jerking as pleasure overtook her.

"K...Kol!" she cried out.

He thrust a few more times before climaxing inside her.

He slipped out of her and pulled her abused body against his.

"You broke the rules Elena" he whispered "I told you not to make another noise" she stilled, afraid he would hurt her "However since you were moaning my name in ecstasy, I think I can forgive you" She looked up at him.

His eyes sparkled as he smirked at her. He kissed the top of her head

"I knew I liked you for a reason".

"AN : SO how was that for chapter 2 i realise that this is a dark story but im going au for this story seriously after last nights episode i have zero intrest.

Please Thank NightLark for her working the story with me and wait for chapter 3 tommorow.


	3. Chapter 3 Remorse and Revelations

Summary: Kol and Elena make a deal where Elena will be his blood bag in exchange for the town's safety but Kol starts getting feelings for the lonely Elena.

Chapter 3 Remorse and Revelations

"Come on" said Kol, sitting up suddenly. He unbound Elena's arms and picked her up.

He carried her over to the bathroom, savouring the feel of her warm skin against his.

When the bath was full, he lowered himself and her into it, cradling her against his chest. Elena was startled by this sudden apparently caring behaviour.

The warm water felt good on her aching body and she allowed herself to relax slightly. Kol stroked her hair gently.

"I'm sorry" he whispered "I didn't intend to hurt you so bad" Elena twisted slightly to look up at him.

He looked very upset with himself, but what was she supposed to say to that? Oh, it's alright, you only broke my wrist? She couldn't, so she stayed silent and closed her eyes.

Kol watched her for a moment, looked at the bruises forming on her skin from where he'd held her. Her arm was the worst, bruised, swollen and bloodstained.

Seeing that, he knew what he had to do. He brought his wrist up to his mouth and bite down hard, drawing blood. Then he moved it to Elena's mouth.

"Elena, drink" he murmured into her ear.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, slightly horrified. "Please. Drink?" His face looked so pained that she couldn't deny him.

So she took his arm and wrapped her lips around the wound.

The second the blood touched her tongue, Elena felt something. It was like an electric shock running through her body, setting every pore alight.

She moaned softly against his skin and drank deeper.

Kol watched her reaction with interest.

He'd seen girls act like this before but he never expected...

Elena rocked herself against him unconsciously, her teeth scraping against his skin. Kol let out a small groan in pleasure and turned her so that her legs were either side of his.

He pulled his arm away and cupped her cheek.

"You sure?" he asked, quietly. She nodded her mind a haze from the intoxicating blood.

He slid gently inside her, keeping his movements slow and soft, holding her close.

Elena rested her head against his shoulder, slowly rocking her hips against him.

Kol's hands explored the curves of her body and slowly, Elena's own hands inched up to trail over the planes and contours of his.

Kol started to move slightly faster, until he brought Elena to a loud climax and followed close after. Then he held her, stroking small circles on her back as they both wondered how in hell this had happened.

Elena was silent for a minute before asking him "Kol are you a werewolf?"

Kol was still for a moment deliberating no he said finally knowing he was lying he was a werewolf but he was also something else.

And looked at Elena in the eyes I'm an incubus Elena and you are my mate for life. Kol said with a devilish grin.

Elena blinked trying to process the fact that Kol was her mate and was an incubus.

"What does that make me?" She asked finally finding her voice.

"You're a succubus" Kol said with a grin.

Then an idea came to him "come on we're going out" Kol said walking to the wardrobe he shared with her and was about to put on a pair of black jeans when a crippling pain overtook him , he quickly glanced at the French window balcony when he saw it .

A full moon.

"Elena" Kol managed to grit out run and don't look back I bloody well mean it". He rasped feeling his bones shatter.

Elena watched in shock as Kol literally began to turn into a werewolf Kol's eyes turned yellow like Klaus's would.

But Klaus was a hybrid so that made both Klaus and Kol full brothers if Kol was just like Klaus.

"ELENA RUN ''. Kol yelled feeling his werewolf fangs come out and his body began to shake he couldn't hurt Elena he would not.

Kol ran out into the woods through the window thankfully they were already open.

Kol had killed three hikers and two drunks and he was just about to walk off home when the scent of roses and blood blew his way.

_Elena._

Kol's ears pricked when he saw a figure walking towards him.

Elena was just about to call Kol's name out again when he came lunging out of the shadows.

Kol lunged at her sending them both on the ground, causing Kol to be on top of Elena his bare chest rubbing her in all the right places.

Elena slammed a tree branch in his bare chest.

Kol had changed back into his vampire body again Elena thought dazed.

"Kol '' Elena said softly touching his face "It's me".

"Elena".

Kol desperately tried putting his wolf side at bay but when he heard her voice Kol stopped.

Elena was calming him down and he collapsed on her groaning.

"Gypsy." Kol muttered his eyes turning yellow

Before she could react to his hoarse mutter, a muscular forearm clamped around her waist. One powerful hand snatched her nape, dragging her down until she was laying on top of him, her body pressed firmly into his. Elena turned her face away, convinced he was going to snap her neck like a twig.

"Gypsy," he whispered, the soft accusation in his tone deepening.

Trembling in terror, Elena eased her head back around.

She expected his eyes to have darkened in rage, but when they locked with hers their golden colour shined like a flame.

He slid his fingers beneath her hair to capture her neck again, pulling her mouth down to his.

Elena had been kissed many, many times. Sometimes by men she had loved and sometimes not. But she had never felt anything like this. Kol didn't so much kiss her mouth as possess it. It seemed only natural that her lips part against the coaxing stroke of his own.

He dipped his tongue into her mouth, groaning at the taste of her. A small sound, half-fear, half desire, escaped her throat.

As if her moan had awakened him from a haze, he tangled a fist in her hair and dragged her lips away from his. He studied her face in the darkness, his eyes now narrowed in desire.

She couldn't help but arch her back when his gazed dropped to her mouth. Swearing under his breath, he brought both hands swiftly to her ribcage and flipped her over to her back, rolling on top of her.

He settled his weight between her thighs, the hardness in his groin pressed intimately against her. A throbbing heat was building between her legs. The blood from the wound in his chest seeped out onto her coat.

"If you're trying to kill me, you've got to do a lot better than that," he said roughly.

Feeling paralyzed with apprehension, she said nothing.

He pressed harder against her and she gasped in surprised pleasure. Of their own volition, her hands reached up and lightly gripped his muscular biceps.

He let out a hoarse groan and lowered his head to capture her lips once again. Unlike his dark kisses when they had sex, this was harder, more insistent.

She knew he was intending to claim her, but the strange sensuousness of his tongue stroking hers had the opposite effect.

Her hands left his arms and travelled up his shoulders and around his neck. She briefly wondered if she had lost her mind. Just minutes

Before he had been ready to bite her neck.

Kol's eyes met Elena's and he told her roughly .

"Run".

Elena ran as fast as she could her high heeled boots thudding on the floor.

Only to see two lone werewolves blocking her.

A cold dread sprang up as she realized that she had no Damon or Stefan to save her this time.

She was going to die out here alone, like an animal. The leader drew back her hair from her neck as tears started to roll down her cheeks. He bared his fangs, poised to bite as she squeezed her eyes shut trying to block the impending pain. She felt a sharp pierce on her neck and a scream sounded from deep in her throat, breaking the oppressive silence of the night.

Suddenly, a terrifying growl sounded in her ears that reverberated through the trees and she felt a rush of frozen air against her body. Her head jerked up to meet Kol's' smouldering golden eyes. He was holding a bloody heart in his hand. The dead body of the hybrid was lying motionless on the ground, a gaping hole where his heart had been.

His gaze flickered to the other two werewolves and in his eyes Elena saw an alarming darkness that caused her hands to shake. Before the two hybrids could draw a breath, Kol had pounced on them like a true wolf, ripping their hearts from their chests to make Klaus proud if he was present.

He stood motionless for a moment, his chest rising and falling as he stared out into the darkness, his hands covered in blood. Then he turned back to her. And his eyes chilled to ice.

"Now we've got ourselves a problem, sweetheart." His voice was roughened with exertion and anger. The blood dripping from his hands stained the pure white snow beneath him. She stood pressed against the tree, too shocked to move. But an overwhelming relief rushed through her at the sight of the werewolves lying dead on the ground.

An please review.


	4. Chapter 4 Confused Emotions

Chapter 4 Confused Emotions

Kol Mikaelson was confused he was a thousand year old vampire hybrid he wasn't supposed to feel anything towards Elena Gilbert except as a pet but he felt guilty and ashamed of the way he had treated her last night for trying to escape.

Kol felt terrible he was glad that she had taken his blood though.

Flashback

Kol was furious he had warned Elena and what had happened she tried to run away.

Elena thought to last night what Kol had told her last night.

_"You belong to me and if you dare try and leave me, I promise you…" Elena felt the hand on her neck tighten slightly. _

_She knew how easily he could kill her, kill everyone. _

_"You will regret it" There was no mercy in his eyes._

Elena was shaking violently please she begged him with her eyes desperately trying to see some good in HIM.

Kol... Please she said I'm sorry

Shut up he snarled his face changing and his fangs coming out.

Elena immediately went quiet.

He sped her back upstairs and pushed her down onto the bed. He darted away, returning a second later with a belt.

He hooked it round her wrists, making certain to hurt her injured arm, and tied them to the headboard.

"Please, Kol, please don't!" she cried, struggling.

"I told you to shut up" he snapped "We had a deal Elena. Don't make me hurt someone you care about" She fell silent, her body shaking with fear.

His hands tugged at her baby doll , tearing the fabric into shreds.

His sharp nails scraped her waist, cutting her skin and drawing blood. Kol moved his mouth to the cut and licked up the spilled blood.

Elena let out another feeble cry. Kol slapped her, and gripped her by the chin.

"Elena, if you make another noise I will have to gag you" he told her, his voice calm and cold

"Understand?" She nodded, scared of him good she should be.

"Good" He quickly pulled off his briefs, his hand caressing the curves of her soft curvy body.

She bites her lip, a few tears gathering in her eyes.

Kol noticed and wiped them away tenderly.

"Don't cry love" Kol murmured, his other hand sliding up to rest on her inner thigh. She looked at him and forced herself to remain strong.

She wouldn't cry. Wouldn't let herself.

He positioned himself at her entrance, grinding against her.

His mouth kissed along her arm, before pulling it free of its binding, the leather scraping her skin raw.

His eyes met hers for a brief moment before he entered her, simultaneously sinking his fangs into her wrist. She screwed her eyes shut and let out a choking sob.

Kol drank deeply from her wrist, thrusting violently inside her.

His hands fondled her body, forcing her to enjoy his assault.

When a moan left her lips, he smirked wickedly against her skin, pulling away slightly.

"That's a good girl Elena" he whispered softly.

His thrusts slowed momentarily, his hands became almost loving in touch. She looked at him, confused.

He seemed startled and gave her a bruising kiss, resuming his rough enjoyment of her body. His hands toyed with her breasts drawing startled pained moans.

"You...feel...so...good" he purred in her ear, thrusting hard. She cried out, her body tightening and jerking as pleasure overtook her.

"K...Kol!" she cried out. He thrust a few more times before climaxing inside her. He slipped out of her and pulled her abused body against his.

"You broke the rules Elena" he whispered "I told you not to make another noise" she stilled, afraid he would hurt her "However since you were moaning my name in ecstasy, I think I can forgive you" She looked up at him.

His eyes sparkled as he smirked at her. He kissed the top of her head

"I knew I liked you for a reason".

Kol said smirking but a part of him felt terrible he bruised her body badly not to mention the fact that she now had a broken wrist.

Shame ran through him .

End of flashback.

No matter what Kol thought he would make amends.

An Just thought I'd show you all Kol's pov


	5. Chapter 5 Sex and Blood

Hello Dear Readers this story is being co-written and chapter was written by Draco-Harry-Lover-1 and me and ILoveMyCookies11

Chapter 5 Sex and Blood

Kol and Elena walked back to where they were staying. When they got there Elena turned to Kol.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked concern in her voice.

"I should be asking you that" Kol looked at her worriedly.

"I'm alright" Elena said reassuring him.

Kol just looked at her and it made Elena feel like he was going to hurt her so she just put her head down. Kol made her face him.

"Elena?" Kol said gently.

"Yeah?" Elena asked.

Kol lightly kissed her on the lips. Kol pulled away and looked at her.

"You bring out the best in me Elena, you are the only person that I feel comfortable around, you get me" Kol said sincerely.

Elena just kissed him and he kissed her back.

Kol felt like he needed to claim her as his tonight and that's what he was going to do.

Kol pushed Elena against the wall and kissed her roughly. Kol ripped Elena's shirt off her body and pushed their bodies as close as they could go.

Kol wrapped his arms around Elena and used his vampire speed to go to their bedroom.

When there Kol threw Elena on the bed and took off his pants and shirt.

Kol crawled on top of her and gripped her waist tight. Elena flipped them over so she was on top. Elena unclasped her black bra and let it fall and Kol tossed it aside and attacked her breasts. Elena ran her fingers threw his hair and moaned.

"Kol" Elena moaned.

Kol flipped them over so he was on top again. Kol pulled down Elena's panties and then his own boxers and thrusts into Elena. Elena threw her head back and moaned.

Kol kisses her roughly and she returns the kiss. Kol's thrusts go deeper and harder into Elena. Kol's fangs come out and they go straight into Elena's neck and he sucked her blood.

Elena moaned erotically.

After a couple of seconds Kol pulls his fangs out of her and kissed her hungrily.

When Elena feels herself about to reach her climax she pulls away.

"KOL!" Elena screamed as she comes waves of pleasure going through.

Kol loves the way Elena shouts his name when he fucks her, it drives him insane.

When Kol reaches his peek he moans.

"Elena!" Kol moans in her ear. This woman is his drug

Kol pulled out of her and they got under the blankets. They smiled at each other and Elena snuggles into his side and lays her head on his shoulder.

...

Elena is woken up by someone. Elena opened her eyes to see Damon.

Elena realizing she is naked tries to cover herself up more.

"Damon?" Elena asked surprised.

"Come on get dressed" Damon said handing her clothes.

Elena looks at him confused and he grows impatient.

"Now" Damon said.

Elena puts on the bra and underwear under the blankets and then gets up to get changed into the shorts he gave her and red tank top.

When the clothes were on her Elena also put on the black and white chucks he bought her.

"Where's Kol?" Elena asked looking at him worry in her voice.

"I saw him leave about 20 minutes ago" Damon said confused.

Before Elena said anything Damon was thrown against the wall and Kol had his hand around Damon's throat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Asked Kol.

"To save Elena" Damon choked out struggling to breath.

"Why would she need saving?" Kol asked amused at the young vampire.

"Because you raped her" Damon said fury in his voice.

"I never raped her" Kol chuckled darkly.

"Then why was her shirt ripped?" Damon asked angrily.

Kol threw him to the floor and kicked him. Kol then went over to Elena.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Elena nodded; Damon got up and looked at them.

"Come on Elena" Damon said using his vampire speed to stand next to her.

Damon grabbed her arm and that pissed Kol off.

"You better take your hands off her" Kol looked at Damon.  
>"She's leaving with me" Damon said.<p>

"Ow" Elena said in pain when Damon's grip tightened.

Kol threw Damon off of her. They started to fight in the room and Elena tried to stop them.

"Kol, Damon, stop" Elena tried to break it up but she ended up falling and busting her forehead open.

Elena touched her head to see she was bleeding.

Kol stopped fighting and turned to Elena.

"Look what you did!" Kol shouted at Damon anger in his voice.

"That was you!" Damon shouted.

"Stop!" Elena shouted annoyed at Damon.

Kol went over to her and bit his wrist and she drank from it. Kol helped her stand up.

"Come on Elena" Damon said.

Elena shook her head.

"Told you, she doesn't want to go" Kol smirked cheekily.

"You compelled her" Damon said in disbelief.

"I never compelled her, all I did was pleasure her" Kol smirked.

Damon looked at Elena and she looked at her feet and Damon left in a strop.

...

Later that day Elena was watching TV when she felt someone in the room.

Elena turned around to see Mikael standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Elena.

"Where's Kol?" Asked Mikael.

Elena looked upstairs. Mikael grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs. They busted into Kol and Elena's room to see Kol in the closet.

"Kol" Elena said warning him.

He turned around to see Mikael with his hand on Elena's wrist.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Kol surprise in his voice.

"To make you pay" Mikael said.

"For what?" Asked Kol.

"For not being my real son!" Mikael spat.

Before Kol had anytime to speak, Mikael snapped Elena's neck and left.

Kol ran to Elena's side.

"Elena" Kol said trying desperately to make her wake up but nothing.

Kol felt like a part of him died inside, Kol felt tears come to his eyes but remembered earlier this morning that Elena had his blood in her system.

She was going to be alive again, only this time a vampire.

Kol waited patiently for Elena to wake up he had her daylight necklace in his hands he hoped she liked it.

Elena woke up with a deep hunger inside her and her throat craved for blood.

Elena a familiar voice called out and she looked round to see Kol sitting beside her with a necklace with a lapis Luzil stone in the middle.

Oh Kol it's beautiful Elena whispered delight in her voice.

Kol put the necklace around Elena's neck and kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

Elena smirked and playfully nipped him on the neck Kol growled dominantly at her.

"Oh so you wanna a bite, is that it?" he growled and smiled down at her sardonically, and just as swiftly bit into her neck.

Elena continued to struggle, but her will to fight drained with every mouthful of blood he took, until she found herself with an arm looped around his neck and panting softly.

Kol withdrew his fangs and bit into his wrist, forcing it to her mouth. Well, not necessarily forcing it, as Elena sucked greedily from the wound, letting the sweet warmth heal her. As his blood began to take effect in her system, she suddenly found that her headache and body aches were gone, and instead was replaced by the carnal need to have him within her again.

As she pulled back, Kol dipped his head down to suck his blood from her bottom lip, as Elena began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. He pushed her hands away from his shirt, and sat up, ripping it off and causing the tiny buttons of the delicate Gucci shirt to scatter about the room.

Elena panted as he quickly stripped her of everything she wore and flipped her on belly. She reddened as she could feel him sit back on his legs and admire her figure, and ran a hand down her back and over the curve of her round buttock, humming in pleasure.

She felt him get off the bed, heard the sound of a zipper and jeans piling onto the floor, and then felt his warm body hover over hers again as he lifted her up onto all fours.

He brushed her hair over her shoulder and nipped lightly on her neck, before roughly thrusting himself into her.

Elena felt the breath being physically shoved out of her as he pushed into her with such force without warning. She couldn't decide if she wanted to scream in pain or in pleasure as he pulled out and slammed into her again. She could only manage to barely gasp out his name.

"Ko...Kol."

"What's that Elena? I can't hear you," he pulled out and once again pushed into her with all his might, revelling in her raspy gasp. 'I'll show her who the damn animal is...'

"Ahhh…." She gasped and tried to scoot up as he thrust into her as to not take the full brunt of his punishment.

"No you don't, you're not going anywhere," he pushed her down so only her ass was in the air, and he held her in place firmly as he drove himself into her repeatedly, setting her nerves on fire.

"Oh my God…..Ahh!" she screamed as he angled himself slightly different to hit her deepest wall.

"Say my name Elena," he rasped out, feeling himself nearing the edge as her already swollen heat began to grip him tighter with every dive he took into her. "Say it!"

"Ko…Kol," she cried out, digging her nails into his one hand that gripped the pillow beside her head.

"Uggh you feel so damn wonderful…" he stopped pulling out and instead kept pressing himself in as deep as he could go.

He sat back on his legs and pulled her up with him so that her back was against his chest and he could grind deeply into her wetness. She looped an arm around the back of his head and pulled at the hair on the nape of his neck as he entwined one hand with hers, the other reaching down to play with her sensitive bud.

"Ohh yess…right there," she grinded on him even harder, feeling herself near the edge as he picked the pace up with his fingers.

"Elena…" he groaned and kissed her neck, gripping her fingers tightly in his as he felt himself come in her.

Elena felt the searing heat of him fill her and she suddenly reached her climax, arching her back and crying out his name as she trembled against him. He slowly eased her forward until she was once again lying on her belly, and pushed himself softly into her a couple of extra times before pulling out and lying beside her, listening as her quickened pulse begin to slow.

An that was my first try at a double lemon please review.


	6. Chapter 6 She's What

Hello Fellow readers here are chapter 6 of Original Black Roses. This

Chapter was written by Draco-Harry-Lover-1 and me and ILoveMyCookies11.

Enjoy.

Chapter 6 she's what

Elena wakes up to a bright morning, she looks down at her necklace and smiles. Elena knew she'd be with Kol forever. Elena walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see she looked really pale, paler then a regular vampire looked. Elena felt sick, Elena felt the urge to throw up so she went to the toilet and since she was a vampire she was throwing up blood. Elena felt Kol wake up and come into the bathroom and rub her back. Elena threw up for the next 10 minutes until she finally calmed down enough to lie down.

"Elena, are you okay?" Asked Kol worried.

"I don't know" Elena said lying down.

Soon Elena didn't feel like lying down so she got dressed.

"Elena what are you doing?" Asked Kol confused.

"Getting dressed" Elena said putting on a bra and underwear.

Kol sighed, Kol got out his phone to text a witch he knew and asked her if she could help and she replied with a 'yes'. Kol looked at Elena.

"We are going somewhere" Kol said looking at her.

"Okay" Elena nodded.

"I'm going to hop in the shower real quick" Kol said grabbing clothes.

Elena just simply nodded.

Soon Elena heard the shower go on and she walked out of the room fully dressed. Elena went downstairs and into the kitchen and got a blood bag from the fridge. When Elena took one sip she just laid it down because apparently she wasn't hungry yet. Elena sighed and took a seat on the couch.

Elena heard someone knock on the door and she answered it to see Bonnie. Elena flew back and hit the wall. Bonnie was chanting something in Latin and it was making the pain in Elena worse.

"Stop it!" Elena shouted in pain.

"I'm sorry Elena, Jeremy now" Bonnie said not losing focus.

Jeremy came in with a stake and Elena felt heartbroken. Jeremy pulled Elena up and Elena was still in pain.

"Please Jeremy" Elena begged with tears falling.

"I'm sorry Elena" Jeremy had tears falling to.

Jeremy almost plunged the stake in her heart but couldn't do it. Elena knew he wouldn't be able to do it so she was glad but was still in pain because Bonnie didn't stop chanting.

Before Jeremy had time to move Kol snapped his neck and then drank Bonnie's blood. Before it was gone Kol let her fall to the floor so she could bleed to death. When Kol turned around, he saw Elena was crying over Jeremy's body.

"Elena we have to go" Kol said.

Elena didn't say anything because she was to upset to talk. Kol grabbed her upper arm and pulled her to her feet. Kol then dragged her out of the house and Elena took in his appearance.

Kol was dressed in a black v-neck, with black jeans, and black and white chucks. Elena also had time to notice that his hair was wet.

They got in Kol's car and started to drive. They were driving for hours until they finally pulled up to a house.

"Where are we?" Elena finally talked to him.

"Someone who can help us" Kol said getting out of the car.

Kol opened up Elena's door and helped her out. They walked to the house and Kol rang the door bell. Soon a woman who looked liked she was about in her late 30's, early 40's.

"Hello Kol" She smiled at him.

"Hello Trish, this is Elena, may we come in?" Kol asked.

"Please, come in" She said to the two vampires.

Elena and Kol walked in and took a seat at the table while Trish did the same.

"So what did you need help with Kol?" Trish asked curious.  
>"Well this morning Elena threw up blood and vampires can't get sick" Kol said looking at the witch.<p>

Trish nodded and got up. She got out a spell book and sat back down.

"Elena, put your hands on top of mine" Trish told her.

Elena did as she was told and Trish started chanting words in Latin. Soon the spell was complete and Elena removed her hands when Trish stopped.

"Well there definitely is a reason" Trish told them.

"Which is?" Kol asked curious.

"Elena is pregnant with your children called quadruplets and because of that she is turning into an original vampire also" Trish told them.

Elena and Kol were shocked to say the least. How could they be pregnant? How the hell was Elena turning into an original?

"Thank you" Elena thanked her and grabbed Kol's hand.

"Yeah, thanks" Kol said still in shock.

Wait Kol said turning to Trish what sex are they? He asked

Two boys and two girls and your older brother Klaus's wife Caroline is having quadruplets the same as you she said with a smile so is Elijah and Katherine.

Thank you Elena said gratefully.

"You're welcome and congratulations" Trish smiled at the happy couple.

They gave her a smile and left the house. Kol got into the drivers side and Elena got into the passengers side.

They sat in silence not able to process things. Soon Kol pulled away from the house and back on the road, neither of them talking.

Elena put a hand on her stomach and felt tears of joy come to her eyes.

Elena was having Kol's baby she wondered if she would be a good mother and vowed to her unborn child that she and Kol would be wonderful parents to their child even if it killed them.

Kol glanced at Elena out of the corner of his eye to see a beautiful smile Elena's face her daylight necklace he gave to her as a token of his love sparkle in the sunlight her dark brown hair blowing in the breeze.

Kol was scared he was going to be a father and that meant keeping Elena and their unborn child safe from Mikael.

Kol smiled in affection as he thought of their child having Elena's eyes and smile and her beautiful hair if it was a girl.

Elena 'Kol said suddenly taking her hand in his holding it tenderly thank you. He said for giving me the things i thought i lost Kol finished giving her a tender kiss on the lips.

Elena smiled lovingly at Kol as they stopped at their house and parked the car in the driveway.

"What names should we have?" Elena asked placing a hand lovingly on her stomach where their child was resting.

Kol smiled as he took her in his arms her warm brown eyes meeting his dark matching brown eyes.

"John" he said thinking of good names. "Or how about William" Kol said affection in his voice thinking about the names for their children.

Elena smiled tenderly "William James Mikaelson and Quinn Kol Mikaelson and for the girls Rowan Isobel Mikaelson and Louise Jenna Mikaelson" and she kissed him passionately and ran up the stairs laughthing.

A few weeks later.

"What should the colours be for their room" Elena asked Kol was putting up four cribs for their babies they had decided to paint the room blue and green and had a different mobile for each crib, For their sons Kol had crafted two beautiful wooden dollhouses and two rocking chairs .

Elena felt tears come to her eyes it was in this minute she loved him and no matter what would stand by his side.


	7. Chapter 7 Sympathy For The Devil

Chapter 7 Sympathy For The Devil

Kol had finished their children's nursery and was pleased with the result there were four cribs and four mosses baskets in a different colours and two rocking chairs the nursery was painted soft colours and maybe when they were old enough Kol could teach them how to ride horses.

Kol's one wish was to take Elena on a sexy honeymoon and make love to her until she wouldn't be able to walk for weeks.

Kol smiled down at Elena, she had changed him for the better he sighed content going through him their children would be coming into the world soon and Kol would be dammed if anyone tried to harm his family.

He needed to get more food for them and he wanted to talk to Stefan Salvatore about his older brother.

Kol gently pulled Elena's arms from him gently and pulled on a pair of ripped blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt that showed off his toned arms and touched his neck where his lapis Luzil necklace was, it had a Celtic locket with the daylight jewel on the centre and inside was a picture of Elena a smile came upon his face and he kissed Elena on the lips tenderly and kissed her swollen stomach where their children where.

Kol wrote a quick note telling Elena where he was and assuring her he wouldn't be long.

Elena I went to get some more food and to talk to Stefan I won't be long and I love you.

Eternally yours

Kol.

P.S. The babies kicked I love you all.

Kol placed the note on the pillow next to Elena and hurried off to the front door taking the keys along with his keys to his motorcycle.

Kol had reached the local supermarket within minutes and had gotten everything.

Until his phone rang.

Kol yanked his blackberry out and answered it hurriedly yes he said impatiently.

"Hello Kol" a familiar voice said "I believe I have something you care very dearly about" .

Kol felt his body turn cold and he let out a growl "What have you done to my fiancée" he snarled.

Damon laughed really original he said with a snort "I'm going to kill those spawns of yours and Elena will want me not you then".

Kol snorted "Last I checked she was screaming my name in pleasure".

Damon hung up after that Kol let out a snarl and jumped on his motorcycle thinking only one thing .

Elena I'm coming Elena

Elena woke up to feel someone caressing her skin a moan left her throat as she felt Kol touch her left breast pinching and biting it.

"KOL '' Elena cried in pleasure raising her head only to see Damon looking at her with a sadistic smile on his face .

"Damon what are you doing here?" She asked angrily putting on a black silk robe over her nightgown.

Damon smiled at her "I'm sorry Elena I have to kill those abominations in you".

Damon please, she pleaded only to see a witch next to him who flung her on the bed.

Kol had literally flown to the house and could hear Elena screaming for him to help her fury ran through him and he felt his four sets of fangs come out.

Damon Salvatore was going to pay with his life for this.

"ELENA" a voice yelled and Stefan came blurring into the room not even hesitating to breaking the witch's neck freeing Elena.

Elena got to her feet quickly and was about to help Stefan when Damon broke his neck and came towards Elena coldly.

This was it she was going to die she would never see Kol again and put her hands around her stomach mentally apologizing to her unborn children feeling tears pour down her face and a wet sensation coming down her legs .

Elena screamed in pain feeling the start of her contractions and slumped to the floor.

It's too soon Kol should be here holding her hand and delivering their children.

Elena sees Damon tense and blur out of the room he isn't the man she once knew Bonnie damaged him badly and the only they can help him is by killing him.

Stefan wakes up and looks at Elena with a sad understanding smile and leaves.

Kol bursts in the house his brothers and sister alongside him ripping Damon's vampire mercenaries apart he goes straight upstairs and hurries to Elena's side as she gives birth to their children.

Esther hurries to her son's side and told him in a firm voice "Keep Elena calm and tells her to push".

Kol is at Elena's side in a minute and is holding her hand "Love he said softly just push it's alright".

Elena feels determined and gives an exhausting push and Elena hears the cry of new born babies and Esther gives Kol and Elena their first born child "Congratulations its a boy".

Elena tenderly cradles her son feeling tears pour down her face he is the spitting image of Kol and has his dark brown hair and his three younger siblings are no exception.

Their other son has Kol's features just like his older brother while their two daughters look like Elena with the hair and skin tone. When the babies were out and clean, Elena and Kol held them in their arms.

"You did great" Kol smiled.

"Thank you for saving me again" Elena smiled at Kol.

"I will always be there to save you" Kol told her sincerely.

Elena and Kol said nothing after that; they just sat there with their beautiful children lying safely in their arms


	8. Chapter 8 Yes I Do

Co-written by Draco-Harry-Lover-1

Chapter 8 Yes I Do

Elena woke up to someone singing. Elena opened her eyes fully to see Caroline there holding one of her babies.

"She's beautiful" Caroline smiled looking at Isobel.

"Thanks" Elena smiled getting up.

"She looks like you, so she is going to kick ass" Caroline said smiling.

"We all know that" Elena shrugged playfully.

Caroline and Elena laughed and Isobel even laughed even though she had know idea what was going on. Elena stopped.

"So how is your pregnancy?" asked Elena looking at Caroline.

"It's going great" Caroline smiled excited.

Caroline always talked about having a husband and children but when she became a vampire that got ruined but when she got pregnant by Klaus she was so excited to have a family even if they were going to be hybrid babies.

"You're going to be a great mom" Elena said honestly.

"Thank you and I know that you're a great mom" Caroline told her.

Before Elena could reply Caroline held on to Isobel with one hand and her stomach with the other. Elena used her vampire speed to get over to her and take Isobel and put her in the crib in her room. Elena went back over to Caroline and held her hand.

"Get Klaus" Caroline breathed out.

"Where is he?" Asked Elena.

"With Kol downstairs" Caroline said in pain.

Katherine walked threw the door holding Elena's other daughter Louise.

"What happened?" asked Katherine using her vampire speed and was by Caroline in an instant.

"She's going into labour get Klaus" Elena said to Katherine.

Katherine laid Louise next to Isobel and went downstairs to get Klaus.

Elena used her vampire speed to get Caroline on her bed. Soon Klaus came in and ran to Caroline's side.

"The babies are coming" Caroline said clutching her stomach.

"Where's mother?" Klaus asked Elijah who was by the door.

"Right here" Esther said walking in with the supplies she needed.

*12 hours later*

Caroline gave birth to 4 beautiful children.

Their two sons Henrik Bill Mikaelson and Lucian Niklaus Mikaelson and their two daughters Dawn Elizabeth Mikaelson and Laura Rebekah Mikaelson.

"Good job Care" Elena smiled at Caroline.

"Thanks" Caroline smiled back.

They were soon interrupted by a scream and before anyone knew what was happening Katherine was in labor also.

"UGH! I HATE YOU ELIJAH!" Katherine screamed because of the pain.

"You tell him" Elena and Caroline joked.

Another 12 hours later

Katherine gave birth to six children also. Their four sons Owen Finn Mikaelson, Thomas Niklaus Mikaelson, Noah Liam Mikaelson, and Richard Kol Mikaelson.

Their two daughters Mary Caroline Mikaelson and Rose Elena Mikaelson. Katherine fell asleep not long after giving birth.

Elena was in the hallway when Kol came over.

"Eventful day huh?" Kol said looking at her sympathetically.

"You have know idea" Elena sighed exhausted.

"I need to ask you something?" Kol asked looking at her.

"What is it?" Elena asked curious.

Kol got on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" Kol asked pulling out the ring.

"Yes" Elena smiled.

Kol slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. They both knew together forever was a really long time and they were happy.


	9. Chapter 9 The Wedding

An: This is the final chapter and the next is a special lemon

Special Thanks to NightLark Draco-Harry-Lover-1 ILoveMyCookies11 and all of you who inspired me.

Chapter 9 The Wedding 

2 weeks later

Elena was sitting in her room finally taking a breather.

Katherine, Caroline, Rebekah, and Esther keep asking her if she likes the colours for the wedding and then if Elena agrees they look them over and change their minds.

Elena just wanted some peace and quiet, that was until Caroline came in.

"Hey Elena, we have to go dress shopping" Caroline smiled.

"Can I just have some rest?" Elena asked tired out.

"Yeah sure Hun, just be ready in an hour because that's when you're going to be fitted for the wedding dress" Caroline smiled then walked out.

Elena let out a big sigh when Kol came in.

"What's wrong?" Kol asked amused.

"They are killing me" Elena looked at him.

"Why?" Kol asked with a small laugh.

Elena told him everything and he just hugged her.

"They are girls; this is what they do" Kol shrugged.

"I know" Elena took another sigh.

"You're going to have to get used to it, you are going to be a part of the family soon" Kol

Then walked out to let Elena ponder her thoughts.

Elena glanced at herself in the full length mirror she was wearing a vintage wedding dress with a medium train.

Caroline Rebekah and Katherine were in white bridesmaid dresses with flower wreaths in their hair.

Elena's make up was smoky with black eyeliner and plumb red lip-gloss her hair was in curls and she felt happy.

All of their children were already in the church with their grandparents.

Elena felt excitement run through her as she saw Alaric and he took her arm and walked her down the aisle where her one true love was.

Kol looked handsome in a black tuxedo with a matching bow tie

His dark brown hair was messier than usual with a rock and roll look that matched their wedding.

Kol couldn't keep the smile off his face he saw Elena take her place next to him and he took her hand in his.

Kol couldn't keep his eyes off Elena her white vintage gown complimented her skin tone and her lapis Luzil locket was in between her breasts .

The priest smiled at them.

"Do You Kol Mikaelson Take Elena Simone Gilbert as your lawful wedded wife".

Kol smiled happily it was that devil may care smile that Elena loved on him.

"I do he said smiling at her she looked breathtaking.

Kol took Elena's right hand and slid on her middle finger a golden band ring with a smoky quartz stone in the middle.

"Do you Elena Simone Gilbert Take Kol Mikaelson as your lawful wedded husband".

Elena smiled a happy smile with tears I do she whispered.

Elena slid his wedding ring on his middle finger a beautiful smoky quartz stone that matched his eyes.

"You may kiss the bride now" the priest said with a smile.

Their family cheered

Kol took Elena in his arms and kissed her passionately not giving a damn they were in a church.

The children are asleep in the family home after saying farewell to their loved ones they left for England seeing as they were going on a European honeymoon.

Elena and Kol had kissed their children all good bye unsurprisingly Will their eldest is taking after his father while James is fast asleep.

Their two daughters Rowan and Louise are practically cooing according to a reassuring Esther.

Three Hours Later.

Elena and Kol pulled up to their hotel in London and got out.

They hurried and checked in, then got their luggage. They ran right up into the suit and started kissing each other.

Kol ripped Elena's wedding dress into pieces and hoisted her body up. Elena took off Kol's jacket then ripped the buttons off his shirt.

Kol used his vampire speed to get to the bedroom and slammed her into the wall, leaving a dent.

Elena and Kol hurried and took off the rest of their clothing.

Kol gave a really hard thrust into Elena and she moaned. Kol wasn't taking anything easy.

Kol's thrusts were hard and deep.

"Kol" Elena moaned as he hit her spot.

Elena made him pull out of her and threw him onto the bed and used her vampire speed to get on top of him.

Elena rode him hard and fast, thanks to the vampire inside her.

Elena kissed Kol hard and rough just like the sex that was happening. Elena pulled away and went to his neck and sunk her fangs into his skin.

Kol moaned in pleasure."Have at it" Kol said as Elena's thrust's became harder and rougher.

Elena pulled away and all you saw was blood around her lips. Elena kissed Kol.

Their tongues battle and Kol got a taste of his blood.

Elena got up on her knee's again and continued the rhythm she was doing.

Soon Kol felt like he was going to burst with excitement.

"ELENA!" Kol shouted when he came long and hard. Elena kept the pace for herself.

After a couple of minutes Elena felt herself reach her climax.

"KOL!" Elena shouted as she rode out her orgasm.

Elena then slid off him and laid next to him.

Elena snuggled up to his side and smiled.

"We're going to have to get someone to fix the wall" Elena smiled.

Kol looked at the wall and started to laugh.

"Yeah well we can always say that it was vampires gone wild" Kol joked.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Go to sleep" Elena smiled.

"Fine" Kol kissed her lips.

Kol fell asleep not long after and dreamed about his beautiful wife. Elena and Kol got to the bar.

"I'll be right back" Elena said with a smile.

"I'll be waiting" Kol smiled.

Elena winked and walked away.

Soon Kol was at a table not even paying attention.

Kol then looked at the name to see that the place they were at was a strip club.

Kol looked up to see everyone was gone.

Kol got up and was confused.

"Elena" Kol said worriedly.

Soon a door opened and out came Elena in revealing black lace underwear and a bra. Kol was lost at words.

"I compelled everyone to leave" Elena said smiling at the look on his face.

Kol couldn't take anymore and used his vampire speed to get over to her.

Kol slammed her on the floor and hovered over her, they both had lust and love in their eyes.

"Ouch" Elena smiled.

Kol slammed his lips to hers and basically ripped off the hot clothing she had on.

Elena basically did the same to him.

Kol entered her hard and she threw her head back and moaned.

"Kol" Elena moaned.

Kol's fangs entered her neck and she moaned at the feeling of him fucking her and sucking out of her.

Elena loved him just like he loved her.

Kol pulled his fangs out of her and sucked on her breasts. Kol continued to fuck her hard until Elena felt herself close to her climax.

"KOL!" Elena shouted.

"That's right, shout my name" Kol smirked.

Elena was breathing heavy from the orgasm.

Kol continued to screw her until he felt himself about to come.

"ELENA!" Kol shouted as he rode out his orgasm. "That was amazing" Elena said looking at him.

"Yes it was" Kol smiled.

Kol then bolted awake to see Elena smirking at him.

"Have a nice dream?" Elena asked.

"You little tease" Kol smirked cockily.

"That's me" Elena kissed him passionately.

Elena and Kol spent the rest of the night making love to each other.


	10. Chapter 10 Beach Love

AN: Special thanks too IbeRioCrazy for this lemon.

Chapter 10 Beach Love 

The two of them strolled along the beach with only the night sky full of stars and the beautiful glowing moon as a source as light.

Their hands here entwined as they sopped over the grainy white sand that scratched and soothed their feet.

Elena held her left arm out with her index finger pointed outward as she counted the large number of bright stars above them.

Kol watched her with a smile on his face.

He stopped in his path, Elena watched as he pulled his shirt off over his head and he ran towards the shallow blue waves out far.

Elena giggled as he gently scooped her up into his arms and dropped her into the water, making her let out a scream.

The water was oddly cold and lucky for Kol only he didn't shiver from it.

Elena splashed him until he was just as soaked as she was.

He was truly drenched in salty ocean water once Elena tackled him shyly, him pretending to be weaker than she was and falling down on his side into the water.

He propped himself up on his elbows and watched the doppelganger with attentive eyes as she raised her hands to the top section of her back.

The strings of her black polka dot bikini fell, but leaving her chest still covered as she held the fabric in place with her hands, "Come get me" she taunted him and dived under the water the bikini top now officially out of place, leaving her bare chest ahead of him.

He swam after her and caught up with her faster than she expected him to.

He held her against him with a leg on each side of his waist.

Her hands roamed his bare toned chest and up around his neck as she leaned in closer towards his face.

Kol surprised her at the last moment and leant forward and kissed her on her lips.

His kisses were urgent and passionate and impatient.

Kol indicated he wanted more by lowering his hands down to the top of her matching bikini bottoms and attempted to slide them off her, until she held his hands there as a signal that always meant 'not just yet'.

She was such a tease with him...making him wait his turn like the little boy he was.

In his mind it was unfair.

But he still enjoyed the moment between them.

She could have chosen anyone, Elijah, Stefan, Damon, but no she chose Kol.

And every moment he spent with her was a reminder that she was making the right choice.

This night he was seeing a whole new side to Elena, a playful seductive side that had yet to fully reveal himself.

If only time could pass by quicker to the moment she would answer to his calls by allowing him to carry their fun time further.

"Don't worry your time will come soon" Elena assured him and she continued kissing at the nape of his neck with quick kisses which slowly spread down to his chest where her mouth stayed.

His impatience overcame him and he rolled over changing positions so that he hovered over Elena and she lay under him, her mouth still at his chest with more kisses.

While she remained distracted with his chest, it gave him enough cover so she wouldn't notice his movement as he slowly and carefully slid her bikini bottoms off.

She noticed at the last second and let out a short embarrassed gasp.

She didn't dare attempt to cover herself from him.

Kol had been so good to her those past few days.

He deserved a little fun from her, since he did spend a lot of years locked up in a coffin, so long he might've forgotten how to have fun with a woman.

Elena felt it was a duty to make sure Kol never forgot what men do best...lovemaking.

Using his vampire speed, Kol scooped Elena up into his arms again and carried her back out onto the sand and laid her down against where they placed their towels.

She lay on her back under him, her heart beating rapidly with excitement for what was to come next.

It was Kol's turn now to undress.

He quickly pulled down his wet shorts along with Elena's help.

He pressed his body against hers, removing any unneeded space between them.

With his hands down at her lower thighs she moved her legs gently apart for an opening.

Before making his next move he looked to Elena for any sign of disagreement.

She nodded while biting down flirtatiously on her lower lip.

Elena let out small moans and gasps as Kol thrust inside her in one quick move.

Followed by continuous slow rhythmic pushes after the first.

Her hands reached out desperately for him, and she wove her fingers into his dark hair.

Holding strands of his brown hair in her hands tightly.

Kol grabbed fistfuls of sand on each side of her on the beach.

Throwing them aside to grab hold of her waist, and he did so.

Kol put his middle finger in her folds pinching and stroking her clit as they reached their orgasms.

Elena felt her muscles clench around Kol's cock.

"Oh Kol, I'm going to-" she started to say but she couldn't seem to get her mouth to function anymore the pleasure was too much.

"It's alright. Come for me Sweetheart!" he said tenderly.

Elena felt herself reach her orgasm and she screamed in pleasure.

She grabbed Kol's shoulders and arched her back as the waves of pleasure just kept coming.

Kol felt his own release inside of her and he groaned in euphoric pleasure.

After their climaxes were over, Kol pulled out of Elena and he pulled the afghan covers them.


	11. Chapter 11 AN

**AN: Hi fellow readers here's a vote and a authors note**

After watching The Murder of One I have decided that all my stories with my co-writer Whitlock'sGirl121 and my ones that I write on my own stories and future ones will be AU im sorry but the show is no longer interests me seriously Caroline pisses me off along with Julie plec .

I love Klaroline really I do.

The pairings for my future stories are the following review and tell me which pairing you would like me to write and if you would like to co-write with me.

From The Sunset: Finn and Sage pairing Elena has a change of heart and warns them what Stefan and Caroline are doing with Bonnie's help as a result it results in Bonnie and Elena being outcasts and a honouring Elijah and Bonnie and Caroline sacrifices themselves to save them.

Parings for this story: Finn and Sage Klaus and Elena Kol and Katherine Jeremy and Anna.

Home Is Where The Heart Is: When Esther has change of heart about killing her children it changes everything including The relationship between Kol and Katherine who tells Kol a dark secret that will change everything three words Hello Daddy Rock Star Original but will Finn and Sage with the help of Klaus and Caroline be able to reunite the two lovers and their child.

Other Pairings: Jeremy and Bonnie Damon and Rebekah no Stefan in this fic.

Shooting Stars: The Unthinkable has happened Damon and Stefan have become sadistic monsters and it's up to the originals with the help of their mates Bonnie Kol's mate a powerful witch Caroline a powerful vampire mate of Klaus. Sage a beautiful warrior Finn's mate Elena a powerful Gypsy Priestess Elijah's mate and Katherine a Spirit walker who contacts the dead Jeremy's mate.

Written In The Stars: Kol and Bonnie are soul mates mated for eternity with the help of their friends and fellow family will Kol and Bonnie be able to fight off Tyler's evil army.

Pairings: Finn and Sage Klaus and Caroline Kol and Bonnie Jeremy and Katherine Elijah and Elena.

A Fairytale Love Story: Sage Katherine Bonnie Elena and Caroline are sisters and the soul mates of the powerful Original Brothers Finn a cold lone man will Sage be able to melt his Ice cold heart Klaus a lonely Hybrid condemned to feel the agony of his painful transformation will Caroline make him feel Jeremy a necromancer haunted by Ghosts will Katherine be able to save him Kol a vampire cursed to hunt down those who escape the Underworld will Elena save him.

The Vampire Family: Love Never Dies: Only five beautiful Gypsies can break the Originals curse who says that Love Dies.

Pairings : Finn and Sage other obvious parings in other stories Kol and Elena Jeremy and Katherine Klaroline Bamon.

Salvation Of The Mikaelson's: The Mikaelson's find forgiveness in five unlikely women Klaroline Kolena Finn and Sage Jeremy and Katherine 


End file.
